Polish
Polish (język polski, polszczyzna) is a language of the Lechitic subgroup of West Slavic languages,[4] used throughout Poland (being that country's official language) and by Polish minorities in other countries. Its written standard is the Polish alphabet, which has several additions to the letters of the basic Latin script. Despite the pressure of non-Polish administrations in Poland, who have often attempted to suppress the Polish language, a rich literature has developed over the centuries, and the language is currently the largest, in terms of speakers, of the West Slavic group. It is also the second most widely spoken Slavic language, after Russian and ahead of Ukrainian.[5][6] Alphabet and spelling Polish alphabet and spelling The Polish alphabet is fairly convoluted, but it isn't that difficult to learn thanks to the fact that it's Latin-based. it's also phonetic and consistent unlike the English alphabet, which helps. Resources Generally Polish is available for most language courses that offer multiple languages, but courses exclusively available in Polish are somewhat rare, and you might find it difficult to find advanced courses or supplementary tools of good quality at a decent price General Resources Tiengos * Reading trainer * Free * Recommended for beginner-intermediate learners 'Reading Materials ' Sites Wolnelektury.pl - site with public domain ebooks Childrens literature * Jan Brzechwa - Akademia Pana Kleksa * Henryk Sienkiewicz - W pustyni i w puszczy Adult literature *Andrzej Sapkowski - The Witcher series *Stanisław Lem - Solaris * Aleksander Fredro - Pan Tadeusz - XIII Księga (Noc Poślubna Tadeusza i Zosi) 'News' http://www.wprost.pl/ 'Movies and TV (dubs included)' Subtitles *Subscene *Findsubtitles *Napisy24 *Sublearning - learn languages from movie subtitles. Flash cards of movie lines in 62 languages *(add more if you know them) Movies *Pasazerka (1963) *Sami swoi (1967) **Nie ma mocnych (1974) **Kochaj albo rzuć (1977) *Jak rozpętałem drugą wojnę światową (1969), in 3 parts: **Ucieczka **Za bronią **Wśród swoich *Rejs (1970) *Trzecia czesc nocy (1971) *Miś (1980) **Rozmowy kontrolowane (1991) **Ryś (2007) *Vabank (1981) **Vabank II, czyli riposta (1984) *Seksmisja (1983) *Kingsajz (1987) *Trzy kolory **Trzy kolory. Niebieski (1993) **Trzy kolory. Biały (1993) **Trzy kolory. Czerwony (1994) *Kiler (1997) **Kiler-ów 2-óch (1999) *Pieniądze to nie wszystko (2000) *Chłopaki nie płaczą (2000) *Haker (2002) *E=mc² (2002) *Dzień świra (2002) *Vinci (2004) *Ile waży koń trojański? (2008) *Złoty środek (2009) Based on polish books *Quo Vadis *Pan Tadeusz *Wesele TV shows *Lalka *Janosik *Czterej pancerni i pies *Stawka większa niż życie *Wojna domowa *Alternatywy 4 (1983) *40-latek * Dekalog (Kieślowski) Cartoons *Pszczółka Maja *Bolek i Lolek *Reksio *Kot Filemon *Koziołek Matołek *Miś Uszatek *Miś Kudłatek *Przygody Misia Colargola *Wędrówki Pyzy *Pomysłowy Dobromir *Zaczarowany ołówek *Baltazar Gąbka So much nostalgia ;__; Videogames * The Witcher 3 Anime * anime-odcinki.pl 'Music' *open.fm a radio site, has channels with exclusively Polish music *radiostacja.pl Another Polish radio site *Percival Schuttenbach *Warsaw Village Colectiv *100 twarzy grzybiarzy * Jacek Kaczmarski(Acoustic) *Dezerter(Metal) *Cool kids of death(Alt rock) *Myslovitz(Alt rock) *Artur Rojek(Alt rock/Pop)(used to be lead singer of Myslovitz) *Muchy(Alt Rock/indie) *Happysad(Alt Rock/Indie) *Drekoty(Indie) *Voo voo(Indie/jazz) *Siekiera(New wave) *Wędrujący Wiatr (Atmospheric black metal) *O.S.T.R (Hip-hop/rap) *KęKę (Hip-hop/rap) *Pezet (Hip-hop/rap) *Paluch (Hip-hop/rap) 'Brotips' *Shit's hard, even Poles have trouble with their own language. *Mind your "rz's" It may seem logical to pronounce it as a "r" followed by a "z", but it's pronounced as a zh *You might not expect it, but Poland is a fairly large market for vidya so a lot of games have Polish translations. You'd be surprised with how many games have Polish translations. 'Other' *Uz-translations (a very useful website that you should absolutely check out) *ling.pl multi-dictionary, translating words from and to Polish, and English, Spanish, French, German, Russian and Italian. *LinguaTrek blog of an American, who learned Polish from scratch. A lot of useful tips. Category:Slavic Category:Latin-based alphabet Category:FSI difficulty level 4